


The Soundtrack of Our Lives

by MissTonyStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Misha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTonyStark/pseuds/MissTonyStark
Summary: "Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain." -Joseph CampbellBeing Type B made life almost impossible to enjoy, but they tried their best. Castiel Singer and Dean Winchester were on two completely separate paths until Dean's younger brother accidentally brought them together in a crazy act of fate. "True Mates" were a thing of legend, but these two may be on the way to proving the world that there's more proof to the legend than previously believed.Also known as, Dean and Cas are meant to be together but things keep getting in the way. Until the end.Happiness, angst, fluff, domestic bliss, etc all ensue.





	The Soundtrack of Our Lives

"I vote for us splitting an apartment next semester instead of staying in the dorms." Castiel Singer looked over at his roommate and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. He had finally finished packing up the last of his belongings for the summer and flopped back onto the uncovered mattress. Castiel heard Sam release a huff of laughter.

"I second that vote." Sam stated, equally as exhausted. "But I think if we're going to do that, we should talk to Charlie and see if she wants to join us. I'm pretty sure she's tired of the other Alpha that she rooms with." He finished, taking a seat on his equally empty bed. Castiel shot up, a frown furrowing his brow.

"Can I just say that it should be against policy to room two Alphas together?" He said angrily. "Two FEMALE Alphas, at that." Castiel flopped back down again and rested his arm over his eyes briefly. Both of them were silent for a few minutes, sleep threatening to take over. They had been packing for two days to make sure they were ready for vacate day. A loud vibration from Sam's phone signaled to him that his brother was finally there to pick him up.

**From: Dean**

**Please hurry. I'm starving, mom wants us home before dark, and curfew starts at 9.**

Sam exhaled harshly as he heaved himself up off the bed and grabbed the bags that housed his things. He gently tapped Castiel, who had fallen asleep in the silence. "Dean's here. I gotta get home. Our town is under curfew right now and it's a five hour drive back." He said softly as he helped his friend stand back up. Cas rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed the remaining bit of Sam's stuff off the bed to follow him down to his ride. They chatted easily on the way down the stairs about their summer plans and what classes they planned on taking the next year, but as soon as they neared Sam's brother's car, Castiel halted in his stride and shook his head no.

"This is where I'll wait." He whispered softly. Sam quirked an eyebrow at him, noticing as Castiel scented the air. He looked over at the black Impala parked up on the curb and snorted. Dean's windows were all down and his Alpha scent was barreling out in waves.  _Unmated Alpha_ , Sam corrected himself internally.

"I'll take this stuff over and come back to grab the rest from you in just a few." Sam chuckled as he jogged over to say hey to his brother and load his things up. The two exchanged small talk, Sam looking like he was gently scolding his brother for something before he turned to look back at Cas and then back to Dean, who's eyes were glued to the smaller man stuck in place on the concrete sidewalk. In a span of about five minutes, Sam had returned to collect his things from his friend, deposited them in the backseat of the car, and come back to Castiel once more to tell him goodbye. The Beta and Omega exchanged a tight hug, knowing they'd see each other at the start of the next semester. Possibly sooner if they planned on getting an apartment instead of staying in the dorms. They had each other's numbers and knew they would text and call each other over the summer, so they gave one last squeeze and Sam waved him off as he walked back to Dean's car and loaded himself up. As Castiel smiled and returned the wave, he caught a familiar scent of honeysuckle and braced for the impact he knew was coming when his childhood best friend collided into him with a hug.

"BYE SAAAAAMMM!" Charlie yelled happily, her arm wrapped around Castiel's neck in affection and the other waving wildly at her friend as he rode off. Sam hung out the window and blew a playful kiss at his friends before leaning back into his seat and buckling up. Charlie pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair before taking his hand and leading him back up to the dorm he had once shared with Sam. "My truck is in your parking lot, so all we gotta do is load up your stuff and go home!" She laughed. Castiel quirked an eyebrow at her and she released the breath she had been holding. "Our flight leaves in the morning." She chuckled softly and Castiel hugged her tightly again. "It was the earliest that Gabriel could get."

"I'm just glad he was able to get one that quickly." Castiel replied. "Last thing I want is to spend my summer working in my dad's garage again." He emphasized his annoyance with an eyeroll.

"Your dad just wanted to make sure you had a good work ethic growing up, Cas. He loves you." Charlie nudged him in the ribs playfully. Castiel narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"He sure has a funny way of showing it." It was Charlie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Your dad went through a lot of shit raising y'all on his own, Castiel. Especially knowing what you are." She lowered her tone to where only he would be able to hear her. "He did what he did to protect you."

"There's laws that protect my kind now, Charlie." Castiel said.

"But there weren't when you were growing up."

"Can we just focus on the fact that tomorrow, we'll be toes deep in Mexican beach sand and sipping on margaritas until the sun goes down?" Charlie laughed again at Castiel's change in topic.

"Sure we can. Let's get your stuff and go home." She replied, opening the door to the dorm.

 

* * * * * *

 

The ride back to Lawrence was quiet and uneventful. Sam had slept most the way while Dean hummed along with his music. The moment they hit the bumpy dirt driveway, Sam was jolted out of his nap and sat up, looking around and taking in his surroundings. "That was quick." He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"For you, maybe. You slept the whole way." Dean grumbled his response. Sam scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes as he let his seat back up. Their house came into view after a few silent moments and they both heaved sighs of relief. The sun was just starting to dip down into the horizon as they parked the car and began gathering Sam's things to take them in the house. Their mother, Mary, was waiting with the door open for her children with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Sam." She said lovingly as she brought her youngest into her arms. Sam inhaled the sweet flowery scent produced by the Omega woman and buried his face deep in the crook between her neck and shoulder. He always missed his mom when he was gone. Violets and magnolias filled every bit of his senses for a moment before he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, mama." He replied giving her one last quick hug and walking through the house towards his room to set all his things down. Over the span of two and a half hours, John Winchester had returned home, Sam had gotten all his belongings unpacked and put away, dinner had been served, showers had been taken, and by the end of the night, the whole Winchester family was gathered in the living room watching TV.

"Boys, your mom and I need to talk with you guys about something." John finally broke the half hour long silence and sat up in his recliner. He leaned forward to reach for the remote and turned the TV off. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, slight worry etched into their features. Mary smiled kindly at them, reaching across the small space between her and her husband to take his hand. John got comfortable again and looked his sons over before a smirk graced his worn face. "Your mother and I are sending you off this summer." He started.

"But dad-" Dean had started, but was quickly interrupted by John holding his hand up.

"It's getting too dangerous for you boys to be here right now." Mary added.

"You've never really had a real summer vacation, so we dipped into our savings and got you guys plane tickets to the beach." John said, meeting eyes with each of his sons. "When you return from your trip, you'll take the bus to one of my friends out of state. Your mom and I are gonna stay here and try to help with force with figuring out what's been causing all the trouble." John sat forward again, releasing his wife's hand. He laced his own fingers together in worry and twirled his thumbs. "We've gotta make our town safe again, guys. And I can't be worrying about your safety in the process of it." He finally finished. Dean and Sam both sighed heavily before both of them replied with a 'yes sir' and stood.

"Please go back some of your stuff up. You'll need three weeks worth of beach stuff. Your father and I can send the stuff to Bobby that you'll need when you get back from vacation." Mary rushed her boys up the stairs with a swat. She exhaled shakily and made her way back over to John. "You don't think this has anything to do with Dean being a Type B, do you, honey?" She asked him quietly. John hung his head in his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to say no, because our whole town is being tormented by these things. But I can't say with certainty that they aren't looking for him." The Alpha responded.

"Oh, I hope not..." Mary whispered, turning her gaze to the stairs she had just watched her sons climb. "We've spent his whole life guarding him from his secret to keep him safe. I don't need him finding out this way, John."

"I know, Mary. Once we get this settled and bring them home, we'll sit him down and explain everything."

 

* * * * * *

 

"Can we stop and get coffee before we get to the airport? Their Starbucks is WAY overpriced." Charlie groaned as she slid into the passenger seat of the pearl white lifted F250 her best friend drove. She looked back towards the door at the other people who would be joining them and smiled. "Hurry up, slow pokes! We got a plane to catch!" She laughed.

"We can only move so quickly at five in the morning, Charlie." Gabriel grumbled. Castiel's twin, Misha cut his eyes at the other Alpha and hauled his backpack up over his shoulder.

"Not all of us are blessed to be morning people." He replied.

"Quit being assholes and get in the truck! Everyone will feel better once they've had their coffee." Castiel chuckled as he started the engine and listened to it rumble to life. Once everyone and everything was loaded up, the drive was rather uneventful. Castiel had been quite right though, because once they all had a cup of liquid caffeine, they were all in much better moods. So much so that they were all singing along to the radio loudly by the time Cas pulled the truck into his paid for parking spot in the airport lot. Three Alphas and an Omega made their way through the crowds gathering in the terminals to their destination. It didn't take long for them to start boarding and before any of them knew it, they were in the air watching the city grow smaller and smaller as they made their way to Mexico. Castiel was jerked awake when the plane landed and lifted his head, wiping at the drool that dribbled down his chin. He looked over at his twin and smirked. "Sorry, Mish. You have drool on you." He giggled softly. Misha shrugged his shoulders and wiped it away.

"Not the first time and probably not the last." He responded.

"Let's get out of here! I am more than ready to be sipping on some authentic Mexican tequila, boys!" Charlie laughed as she stood up and stretched. Unloading and getting out of the second airport took much longer than it had taken that morning, but once they were outside in the bright sun with a breeze blowing on their faces, they all realized it had been well worth the wait. They were so close to the ocean that Castiel could smell it and it sent an electric shock of excitement surging through his veins. He took off running towards where their rental was parked and hit the unlock button faster than anyone had expected. Once they reached their rental condo on the beach, they all excitedly ran their things inside to get changed for the fun they were practically drooling in anticipation over. Charlie had slipped on her Gryffindor bikini and was waiting on the front porch for the Singer brothers to come out when she caught a whiff of a familiar scent on the air. She shook it off when she saw Castiel come out of the house. He was basically wearing sapphire colored boyshorts but she knew they were just the type of swimshorts made for male Omegas. His hips were full and curved and had a white cover hanging loosely over them. His white tank top hugged him in all the right places and he had actually taken his long hair down. Charlie eyed him up and down, her inner Alpha was damn near growling to get at him, but she knew she wasn't meant to be his mate. Not only was he attracted to men, but Charlie was attracted to females so it wouldn't have worked between the two of them, but that's what made them such good friends. Castiel's long black hair was trailing down his back in slight waves letting his scent fill the air. He had sunglasses perched atop his head and was rubbing sunblock on his arms when he finally noticed his friend staring at him like a feral animal.

"Eyes up here, Charlotte." He smirked and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. Misha and Gabriel picked that time to walk out and join them, both of the older Alphas wearing plain swim trunks and nothing else.

"Who's ready to get hammered on a Mexican beach!?" Gabriel cheered as he hopped over the railing of the front porch into the sand. He grinned as he wiggled his toes in the warmth and reached his arms out for Castiel to follow him. He grabbed onto his younger brother and hauled him down with him while Misha and Charlie followed what he had done. It took all of ten seconds before Castiel was settled on Misha's back like a child and pointing in the direction of a bar down the road.

"Lets start with that one!"

"Do you smell that?" Charlie finally asked, scenting the air again. The Singer boys sniffed as well. Misha and Gabriel shrugged, not quite sure they recognized the scent but Castiel nodded his head.

"That smells familiar but I can't quite place it." He replied, scratching his head in confusion. He wrapped his arms back around Misha's neck as they started to move forward to the first bar they planned on hitting. A few hours into their venture, Misha seemed the be the only one who wasn't almost completely drunk. The sun had started to go down and there was a group of people lighting a huge bonfire on the beach. Castiel dragged Charlie out by her hand with a bottle of tequila in hopes that they could join the party. Gabriel and Misha followed behind, laughing at their younger brother's antics. It had been a while since they had seen him let loose and have fun like this and if they felt a warm tingling sensation in their hearts, they would forever blame it on the alcohol in their systems.

 

Sam sniffed the air again as he and Dean walked down the beach towards the crowds of people partying; beers in hand. He recognized the scent but it was different than what he knew, which is what confused him. His brother raised an eyebrow at him again and finally slapped him in the back of the head. "Why do you keep scenting, Sam?" He asked. Sam scrunched up his face.

"I keep smelling Cas." He said, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "But it doesn't smell exactly like him. Like, its different but the same and weird." He finished, sniffing once more for good measure.

"Isn't Cas that Omega that you room with at college?" Sam cut his eyes at Dean.

"He isn't just some Omega, Dean. He's special." Dean rolled his eyes at that. "I'm serious! He's a Type B!" Sam said, shoving his brother. Dean quickly looked over and felt a rush of heat rise up from his toes and settle in his belly.

"That's fine and all, but why would you be smelling him here?" Dean cleared his throat trying to change the topic of the other man being a Type B. "Doesn't he live in North Dakota or some shit?"

"South Dakota, Dean."

"Whatever. It's still a Dakota. Why would he be at the  _exact same_ beach as us?" Sam shrugged his shoulders as they grew closer to the party on the beach. He knew he'd have to start talking louder for his brother to be able to hear him over the music.

"I have no idea. I know he said they had planned on taking a real vacation this year, but I didn't bother asking to where." He said. They heard the familiar guitar chords of a song start to play over a sound system up near the party. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled. "Cas loves this song."

"I fucking hate this song."

_Coming over in my direction. So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah. Turn every situation into heaven, yeah. Oh, you are my sunrise on the darkest day, got me feeling some kinda way. Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly._

Dean could feel the urge to roll his eyes again but fought it when they reached the group of people partying on the beach. He scented the air and heard Sam do the same. They watched the drinks being passed and the dancing starting to pick up. Men and women alike were rolling their hips and singing along to the catchy tune of Despacito.

_You fit me tailor made, love, how you put it on. Got the only key, know how to turn it on. The way you nibble on my ear; the only words I wanna hear, "Baby take it slow so we can last long."_

Dean heard a rather audible gasp from his brother as the Spanish lyrics began flowing freely from not only the speakers, but also from the lips of the people at the party. Sam was reaching for his brother without looking, arms almost flailing in an attempt to get Dean's attention. When he finally got a good grip on Dean's shirt, he pulled him over and eagerly turned his head in almost the opposite direction he had been looking. Dean felt his face flush hotly as he saw the Omega he'd only seen in passing or very briefly over the last four years his brother had been going to college. The man was wearing a bathing suit that left nothing to the imagination. His hips were full and curved; almost more so than a woman's would've been and he had a sheer white skirt-type cover hanging loosely that was swaying with his movements as he danced to the song. Dean had never noticed just how long Castiel's hair really was, but with it down, he could smell every bit of unmated Omega and it was heaven to him. He smelled like the sea and Hawaiian orchids and it sent Dean's senses into overdrive. When Sam slapped his shoulder, Dean was shaken from his own internal thoughts and turned to face his brother. Sam looked just as lost for words as he felt. "I... I have never seen so much of his skin before." Sam muttered. "Even at school, he slept in pants and t-shirts." They watched as Castiel turned away from his dance partner and press his ass into her as he leaned forward to roll his hips some more.

"Holy fuck." Was all Dean managed to get out.

"That's Charlie he's dancing with." Sam almost stuttered. He knew the two were childhood best friends, but he didn't know they were close enough to bump and grind to Justin Bieber on a Mexican beach. Sam grabbed his brother by the arm again and slowly started to make his way to his friends from school, but stopped once he was about ten feet from them when he noticed two other men standing close by Charlie and Castiel. One looked dead exactly like Cas, but with shorter hair and a more masculine build. The other was shorter with dark, dirty blonde hair and a smaller stature, but still most definitely more built than his friend. Confused, Sam quirked an eyebrow before he heard a loud squeal.

"Sam Sandwich, my darling!" Before he knew what was going on, Sam had Castiel's arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. It took a brief second for him to catch himself, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Castiel's mid-section and hugged him tightly. When they let go, he gently set the Omega down and held him at arms length with a smile on his face. "I didn't know you were coming here!" Castiel laughed, taking the tequila bottle Charlie had offered him.

"I didn't until yesterday!" Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Our mom said we needed to take a real vacation and get out of town while dad helps sort all the shit going on out there." Castiel nodded, taking in what Sam had been saying.

"Well," Cas started, taking another swing from his drink before handing it out to Sam. "Join the party, love!" Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean nodded his approval even though he had been silent since Castiel joined them. Sam took the equivalent of half a shot from the bottle and handed it back to Cas with a soured look on his face. Castiel scented Dean from his place in front of Sam, no shame at all. "Another Alpha?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Taking Sam by the hand, Cas and Charlie led him back over to his brothers, hoping Dean would have the common sense to follow as well. "I'm just an Alpha magnet, I guess."

"Sammy, this is Castiel's twin brother, Misha. He's an Alpha." Charlie said pointing to the Castiel lookalike, who gave him a nod and a smirk. When she walked over to the shorter of the two others, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "And this is Gabriel! He's also an Alpha and their older brother! Not the oldest, but older than the twins." She laughed, giving him a good natured shake. "Singer boys, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Cassie and I go to school with Sam, and I've only met Dean and handful of times, but I know him well enough to introduce y'all!"

"Enough with the formalities, huh, Charlie? We're here to drink and party!" Castiel said loudly as he began pulling Sam back out to where he had previously been dancing with Charlie. He crooked a finger at the Beta with an evil little smile on his face, a slight spark in his eyes.

"You know that this isn't exactly how I planned on spending my summer but-"

"Hush, Sam. I've been dying to get my hands on you like this since we first met." Castiel chuckled as he maneuvered Sam's hands onto his hips. When Castiel's arms made their way around the Beta's neck, he felt a hitch in Sam's breath. "I think the tequila has just made me a bit braver." He nipped at Sam's ear and heard him exhale shakily. Finally, Cas just laid his head on Sam's chest and swayed gently to the beat of the song as he hummed it.

_Despacito, this is how we do it down in Puerto Rico. I just want to hear you screaming, "Ay, Bendito!" I can move forever cuando esté contigo. Bailalo!_

Dean stared longingly at his brother dancing with the Omega. He felt his heart tugging deeply at something within him that he had never felt before. For the first time in his life, he felt jealous of Sam instead of proud or happy. He tore his eyes away from the sight and happened to notice Castiel's brother, Gabriel doing the same thing. He saw the other Alpha's bottom lip quiver slightly before they both turned away to go get a beer from the coolers outside the crowd. They both sighed heavily as they took a seat in the sand, away from all the other people and exchanged looks. They nodded at each other, raising their now opened bottles of beer in a sort of cheers before they took long swigs.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
